


[Jaws Theme Intensifies]

by lurrel



Category: West Coast Avengers (Comic 2018-19)
Genre: Chromatic Yuletide, F/F, Misses Clause Challenge, Multi, Open Relationships, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurrel/pseuds/lurrel
Summary: America and Kate are benched for shark duty.
Relationships: America Chavez/Ramone Watts, Kate Bishop/America Chavez, Kate Bishop/Johnny Watts
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	[Jaws Theme Intensifies]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msermesth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msermesth/gifts).



“Shouldn’t _all_ the camera guys be going _with_ Quentin and Gwen?” Clint asks, looking out the window to the street, where said two were squabbling as they loaded up a car.

The one crew member left pouts, a little, sitting by his tripod. He gave up travel per diem for this?

“Are you insulted they only left us one guy?” Kate looks up from her laptop, ignoring said guy. “Because I am -- how interesting can their trip to Palm Springs possibly be?”

"It's not like there's a lot going on here, princess," America says, swirling a finger around in a circle. She's in full loaf mode, decked out like the activewear aisle at Old Navy in July. Her sweatpants have a racing stripe of stars running up them and Kate thinks to herself, that's endearing.

"Don't jinx it - boring is good, especially with Fuse and Alloy in Wakanda for who knows how long." Clint steadfastly doesn't notice the way both girls grimace at the mention of their respective partners, instead leaving the window to plop down in a fantastically comfortable armchair Quentin had forbade the rest of the team from using.

"Yeah, nice of them to leave us in the lurch," Kate says maybe a little too loudly.

"Hey, quests take time! What's the point of superheroing if you have to put in a vacation request?"

It didn't seem like things were going great on the Fuse/Hawkeye front, but what he didn't know couldn't hurt him, probably. Besides, times had been grim at West Coast Avengers HQ since the Watts siblings decided to research their heritage. Of course America and Kate wouldn't begrudge them that, especially with how painful Alloy’s powers still were -- but no one liked being the one left behind.

Regardless, Clint made sure a warm welcome was awaiting them at the other end of America's portal ("In fact, I do actually know Black Panther.")

America rolls her eyes. “I can’t believe we’re on shark watch while those two lovebirds get to burn down a resort."

Jeff interrupts, making the fundamentally upsetting noise that means he's happy, panting at her feet, half shoved under the really nice couch Quentin insisted on. America couldn’t complain about his taste in furniture, even if he had left the house wearing a shirt reading, “Mile High Mutant Club.”

It matched Gwen’s hair. It was almost, but extremely not, sweet.

"Yeah, it's almost like everyone made plans to get out of town while I'm stuck here doing paperwork." Kate had been frowning for the past half hour. "This isn't exactly why I went into superheroing either, you know."

Clint starts to say, "Hey, c'mon" but he's cut off by American saying, "My reimbursement requests are _immaculate_."

"They are, and that makes me pretty suspicious." Kate also has one bag of peas on her left shoulder and another on a knee under her desk. "The real issue is that Clint can't save a receipt to save his life! These expenses are a mess."

"Look, normally I don't earn enough to 'technically' pay taxes, so I didn't think it would be a big deal."

"Yeah well it _is_ , which is something I told you like, our first week."

There's a beat. 

Clint’s phone vibrates with some alarm, a little purple light flashing. Saved. “Well that's my cue! Hate to bail on shark sitting and 1099s but I could really use a ride to Avengers Tower.”

"Oh no, you are not going to 'Avengers business' your way out of this one," Kate gripes. "Besides, maybe we can help out?"

America huffs but obliges, getting off the couch and aiming at a spot of air with a look like it personally offended her. The portal explodes open with a satisfying crack.

“You two deserve a break after,” he gestures around, “everything. The vampires and stuff."

"You mean...the other vampires? There were like, four different vampire encounters this month.”

"I meant more the whole mom stuff.” Clint has one leg through the star. “Anyway, someone has to look after Jeff."

"I can't believe you're benching us for shark duty, Barton. Also, next time can you start the therapy sesh before I punch open an interdimensional wormhole?"

America crosses her arms. Kate absolutely does not notice how it makes her biceps looks big.

“!” Clint says, jumping all the way into the portal, the star swallowing him up.

“I can’t believe he left me here to audit our expenses.”

"Yeah, it’s really not that visually dynamic," Camera Guy says. The portals were always cool, sure, but there were probably hundreds of hours of footage of America punching holes in the universe out there. He's there for hijinks, dammit.

America flops back onto the couch with a sigh so dramatic it causes Jeff to scramble out from the couch, nudging at one dangling arm until she gives him scritches.

"He's not really a numbers guy, can you blame him?"

"He could still give me a receipt in some form beyond crumpled ball of paper."

"Fair point." America lets her eyes close. "But seriously, you know you can talk to me about... vampires, right?"

Kate shoves frozen peas against her cheek. It's a familiar and comforting sensation, like hugging a childhood toy that's frozen.

"I know." 

She doesn’t.

\---

**[3:30 pm, later that day, in the new (pink) confessional room]**

America is slumped in their upgraded interview chair, arms crossed and legs kicked out. If she slouched any more she'd slide off it.

Camera Guy coughs politely. "You seem pretty out of it today."

"Gracias, 'chacho," she says, eyes rolling.

"Is it because Ramone is visiting Wakanda?" America doesn't do small talk, he’d learned.

"No." America doesn’t pout, she glares.

"So you guys are trying long distance?"

"I'm a teleporter. There is no distance, technically. Besides, she's not moving there forever."

"But you don't know when she'll be back?"

America finally sits up. "We're not doing anything right now."

"Oh." Camera Guy might actually feel pretty bad.

"I mean, not anything _serious_. Not that it's any of your business."

"It's kind of part of our contract, actually.."

"Look," America says, pinching the bridge of her nose, "it turns out 'superheroing' is a lot to take in at once."

"Um."

“So maybe finding out you have superpowers isn’t the best time to start a serious, exclusive relationship.”

Camera Guy nods.

“Like I said, it’s none of your business.”

-

**[4:05 pm, the general HQ workspace, purple]**

Camera Guy is good about setting up appointments -- he gets it, they're heroes, they have busy schedules. But no one’s done this before.

"Uh…hello?"

Kate Bishop jumps, lurching halfway out of her seat in the open main office.

“Hawkeye Investi--” she starts, then settles in her chair. “Oh, it’s you.”

“Yeah.”

“I slept through our chat, huh?”

“Were you actually asleep?”

“Pro Avengers tip: be ready to sleep at any moment, in any environment.”

"Is there a lot of sleeping on missions?"

Kate ignores him, looking into the camera. “You think it’s all plush safe houses and hostels? Try more like a pile of dirt and some trees.”

"Sounds uncomfortable."

"It was! Black Widow told me it would build character but I think she was kidding."

"So, has Johnny called you since he settled in?" Be a shark. Go for the goods, he thinks. Ignore the name drop.

Kate frowns. "No."

"Has Ramone?"

The frown deepens. "She called America. They're fine."

"Did you get --"

"I said they're fine. We're fine! I can just get teleported there whenever I want!"

America's voice booms from the front foyer of HQ (Quentin demanded an impressive lobby). "It's time to walk Jeff!"

"And that's my cue," Kate says. "Stay put, okay?"

-

Jeff requires at least three brisk walks a day but he seems especially feisty, so America is at the leash. His little shark body is pulling as hard as he can but she isn’t particularly taxed by keeping him heeled, while Kate would have been dragged down the street.

Maybe that's what Ramone sees in her, her traitorous brain thinks. Maybe that's what America likes about _Alloy_ \-- which isn't fair either, since they started dating before the whole powers reveal. Guh. Her two best friends, happy without her.

“He needs to run around,” Kate says instead of any of the thoughts on her mind.

"Where do you suggest?"

“Ugh, I don't know. I can’t believe Gwen got banned from the nearest dog park.” Kate watches two parents move their stroller to the other side of the street, glaring at Jeff. She glares back.

“He's a shark, I think it was inevitable."

MMMmRRRrRrRrrrrRRRR, Jeff opines happily.

They walk in silence for a long stretch of the beach, letting Jeff hop into the waves and then hop out, scrambling in the sand.

"God, I feel like a shark mom," Kate blurts. "We're shark moms. I’m wearing yoga pants and you’re walking our little baby shark."

"Do _not_ start singing. And if anyone is his mom it's Gwen."

"C'mon, laugh at my joke for once.”

"I'm not ready for the responsibility of parenthood," America says with a snort.

“Okay, so I know you didn’t tell Camera Guy, but why have _you_ been so moody lately?”

“Of course you were gossiping with the reality show creeps, you little chisme,” America chides, but the smile is fonder than it is mean.

“I am a detective, Ms. Chavez. I am _always_ looking for clues."

“I guess that's true."

“Just tell me why you’re being so grumpy.”

“I’m worried about Ramone...and Johnny, too.”

Kate smirks even as she feels extremely weird. She’s never been the best at naming emotions but this one doesn't feel great, a twisting in her gut when America says 'Ramone.' She thinks of Johnny instead, the strength of his arms and the way he is _kind_. Even as he said goodbye, and that he didn't know how long he'd be gone, he was looking out for her.

“Of course, of course,” Kate says with a dramatic wave of her hand.

America huffs. “I mean, I’ve done long distance, and teleportation helps, but I’ve never really done _casual_.”

“You're hot, it'll be fine."

"Thanks for the advice[ _Hola Papi_.](https://www.out.com/hola-papi)"

"Look, it's messed up enough between me and Johnny already, I’m all out of relationship wisdom.”

America looks down at Jeff, who is RRRrrrrRRRrrRRRing ominously at seagulls. Kate has the sea breeze blowing in her hair, against her face, and she wills her shoulders to relax. Maybe Clint was right and she deserved a break.

“Yeah, what is up with you two?”

America lets him chomp at the waves, running around in the tide.

“Is he gonna eat that hermit crab?" Kate asks, ignoring the question.

"He better no--" America starts, and then stops, because Jeff is no longer in the ocean.

He's no longer on the end of the leash she’s holding. He's not under the water. He's not eating a seagull.

"America..." Kate starts.

"Oh, we're fucked, chica. Extremely fucked."

-

Camera Guy feels really great about his long angled lens, and his hiding spot in the dunes. Then he realizes the heroes have gone from chatting casually to waving their arms, extremely furious, and he zooms in.

-

“Who would be dumb enough to kidnap a shark?” Kate asks for the fifth time back at HQ. They’re in one of the glass doored meeting rooms because, well, it was there.

“Who would be dumb enough to steal from me?” America glances over. “ _Us_!”

“Also a valid question. Now, do you call Gwen or do I call Gwen. Wait.” Kate’s head snapped to one side. “Camera Guy!”

He looks up from his phone. Union dictates a couple of breaks each day and he is going to use every minute. "What's up?"

“You are absolutely prohibited from calling Gwen. _O_ _r_ Quentin.”

"Why would I do that..." he says, trailing off. Damn.

“He’s pouting! Someone stole our land shark and our camera guy is pouting.”

America turns to look at him. “Wait -- were you following us earlier?” 

"Uhhh definitely...not?"

“Hand over the footage,” Kate says, hand outstretched, mouth a thin line.

He does. He hands over the whole camera, because Kate looks serious. And America could literally punch him into another universe.

They watch first on his camera, and then upload it onto Kate's extremely new, extremely shiny computer.

"Blowing it up did not make it any clearer," America says, slightly accusingly. "This always works on TV."

"That's the raw footage, man. That's all I can give you!" Camera Guy thinks about how great his health insurance and how lucky he is to be full-time, and doesn’t flinch when America glares at him.

"So was it a speedster, an invisible person, or a teleporter?” Kate asks.

“Speedster would have left more tracks on the sand,” America points out. “Teleporters normally leave a trace -- a portal, a smell, a sound.”

“Can landsharks teleport?”

"I don’t think so," Camera Guy says. "I read up on 'em."

“Excuse me, you’re cramping the team style here. You’re a silent observer, okay?”

America ignores the aside. “It’d have to be someone invisible _and_ invulnerable, because that little sharkito can bite through most things.”

"Unless they had food."

"Unless they had food," Kate concedes. "Also, aside: sharkito? America, have you grown fond of Jeff?”

Kate puts a hand over her heart.

“Eyes on the prize, Bishop.”

“Well, I don’t know any villains here that have those two power sets,” she says, typing into her nice new database. “But they could be using a device. Or even a suit with cloaking.”

“Cloaking that could extend to the sharkito.”

Kate needs more coffee. “Okay, so probably a suit. But why would someone steal a landshark from us?”

“It can’t just be about Jeff. I’m pretty sure it’s personal.”

“And planned.”

“So probably someone in Madame Masque’s cabal.” 

Finally, thought Camera Guy. 

Kate sighs. “Okay, so if we’re looking for super suits, the obvious answer here is The Eel. But this would be totally new grounds for him -- he’s not really known for his scientific smarts, just _using_ the suit.”

“Masters of Evil: West Coast Edition could've hooked him up with something new. There are eels that camouflage, right? He's pretty into the name thing.”

“You would be shocked at the array of eels that exist,” says Camera Guy. He majored in marine biology, not that anyone in this HQ ever asked.

“I think we need more research -- check some of the license plates, any security footage from nearby,” Kate says. "But we're down two pink haired dummies and two competent partners.”

“Don’t worry,” America says, pulling out her phone. “I’ve got a guy. Nobody will even have to know we lost him.”

-

“Okay, here’s everything Prodigy could get us on The Eel,” America says, pulling up a PowerPoint in Conference Room A. "Plus everything you and I figured out."

“I didn’t know you knew how to use the projector.” 

“Just because I hate _making_ Power Points doesn’t mean I don’t know how to present them.” She grins. “I was a college girl for a while.”

Kate remembers. America really only spent a semester away at Sotomayor U but it had felt even longer than her tenure with the Ultimates. She’d missed her stupid face. Which was currently staring at her, waiting for input.

“Um, well. It looks like MODOK has been in touch with a few other guys, all capable of getting him cloaking tech. I know Hammer has it.”

“So it’s probably The Eel. Makes sense. But that doesn’t tell us where he is, or why he might want Jeff.”

There’s a long pause. Camera Guy coughs. “Uh, Jeff is microchipped, right?”

America waves her phone. “Yeah. Nothing doing -- something’s jamming it.”

“Oh. Sorry.” 

“It’s not your fault, it’s ours,” Kate says, slumping into an office chair, face in her hands. The lumbar support is incredible. “We let him get sharknapped and all we have is an admittedly credible suspect.”

“Well, we know where a couple lairs are. We can go door-to-door.”

“Camera Guy, you up for that?” Kate asks, still frowning. "It's gonna be a slog with just the two of us."

“I’ve been doing zumba all year.”

-

There are a lot of evil hideouts on the West Coast.

Several are abandoned -- the creepy library, the cake shop, the Bronson Caves.

Others are just housing the wrong villains, although Ghost sends them out with muffins and good lucks, muttering about patent infringement.

The closed Toys R Us in Burbank turns out to be, unfortunately, full of robots. That now want them dead.

The trouble with robots -- and it's all kinds, drones with tiny annoying lasers, people-sized ones with claws, maybe a Life Model Decoy or two lurking -- is that they don't stop. The tiny little laser keep shooting even after you've punched it. And they don't get tired.

And this Toys R Us doesn't seem to run _out_ of them, bursting from the dredges of toys left behind in the bankruptcy.

Kate is hunkered down behind some wayward Bratz dolls -- America throws a bike through some drones, giving her an opening to TNT-arrow a huge cylinder with teeth and blades to their left. 

"It's been like, forty-five minutes," America says. "You're gonna have to start using NERF arrows soon."

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this," Kate shouts, because a flying robot started blaring a siren. She nails it with one of her last exploding arrows. "I'll call Quire."

America drops a basketball hoop -- with pole -- onto a fourwheeler with absolutely furious eyebrows.

“I don’t want to interrupt the honeymooners,” America says, grabbing an empty Barbie display to beat back some more flyers. “Besides, do you want to explain this to Gwen?”

Kate, admittedly, does not. She notches another arrow and America says, "I'll get us Wakanda."

The portal opens up to a lab that looks ways more high tech than Avengers Tower, Kate thinks. She wonders what secrets are in that database.

“Uh, sorry, we’re having a little West Coast emergencia. Are Fuse and Alloy around? Johnny and Ramone Watts?"

"Are you America Chavez?" someone in a labcoat asks at the same time as someone in goggles says, "Those absolute smokeshows?"

"We'll get them," labcoat says.

"Gracias!" America says, dodging some lasers. "I'll reopen this in a second."

Kate barrel rolls to an aisle of discarded fake homemaking toys. "Who buys their kid a fake vacuum?"

The vacuum combusts, fire exploding and Kate has to throw herself back, knocking into another shelf where a toy crab starts ineffectively pinching at her. "I think we're gonna need them soon!"

The sprinkler system kicks in and a few robots drop from the sky, sizzling, but most continue crawling toward them, more bursting from boxes and displays.

"Can't believe I hoped that'd do it," Kate mutters. 

America opens a portal in the LEGO aisle, shouldering aside what might have been a My Sized Barbie spitting nails.

“Uh. hey?” Fuse says as he walks through the five-pointed portal, rubbing the back of his head. He’s rocking a high-collared, navy dashiki and Kate whistles before she can stop herself, because she’s dodging a robo-punch from a teddy bear while throwing her own at a weaponized pile of board games and there’s not much to say in terms of greeting.

Alloy laughs, the portal closing behind her. A robot whizzes past. “Did you call us to fight or just to oogle my bro?”

“Both!” she says, rolling to a bookshelf. “Wait, no, just the one!”

Fuse is already vibranium, which Kate thinks is overkill for this crew, but then again she’s the one that called for back-up. Kate really wishes that sometimes the correct tactical decision wasn't to admit she needed help. 

A robot the size of a Hot Wheel plows into her foot, and she's tackled right as she kicks it, knocking her and a robot with big gorilla arms both to the ground.

Alloy and America are already working in tandem, Alloy pinning and America punching. They're faring better than she and America were doing, she thinks while grappling.

"You okay?" Fuse asks, elbowing the robot behind him as he rips the gorilla off her with his other arm.

"Strong," she says, and then pushes him on the ground as a laser flies over them.

"Quick," he says, his grin all silver.

It's a nice moment, she thinks, right before a drone lands on her head.

-

Kate comes to to the sight of their Camera Guy, hair a wreck, face sweaty, clear Warby Parker frames slipping down his nose.

"Oh, thank god!" he says. "America, she's awake!"

America honest-to-god saunters over, hands on her hips. "I told you she'd be fine, Camera Dude."

"My head hurts," Kate says. "Is everything copacetic?"

"You've got a tough skull." America pulls her up and dusts off one shoulder. "We found a door."

"What knocked me out?" she asks, walking over to where Fuse and Alloy are talking.

Alloy smiles sheepisly. "Uh, that was me. Good to see you."

Kate hugs her. Maybe concussions make her sappy. It's different with the armor, but it's still reassuring. 

"Good to see you too." She straightens up. "I guess you too, Johnny."

He laughs. "What's up, you two?"

"Remember when you left us for your big adventures? Well Quentin and Gwen thought it'd be a good time for a romantic getaway."

"Ugh," Johnny says, grimacing hard enough Kate laughs. 

"Yeah. Anyway we got put on shark duty and someone kidnapped Jeff."

" _The Eel_ sharknapped Jeff."

"And this is one of the last lairs on our list of potential villainous lairs in the area."

"It's also the best guarded."

Alloy looks around. "We figured out what was powering all the robots and took it out, accidentally getting you hit with a dead drone."

"Makes sense," Kate says, rubbing the lump on her head tenderly.

"Shall we?" Fuse asks, offering Kate his shiny vibranium arm. 

"Wait, does that go downstairs? Oh god, are there catacombs in Burbank?" Kate groans.

"No vampires, no vampires, no vampires," Johnny chants.

America opens the door.

-

Thankfully it just leads to a rickety service elevator that sinks to an enormous underground antechamber, no catacombs required. The Eel has set up a pretty chic lair -- it's decorated like a darkwooded library, a place to drink whiskey and stare thoughtfully at a globe.

There is, of course, an enormous saltwater aquarium as well, right next to a dark metaled computer display. Masters of Evil pay pretty well, Kate thinks. Maybe they found their own reality show crew.

The only thing out of place is an enormous electrified playpen in the center, full of popped rubber balls and stuffed toys, ripped to shreds.

RRRRRRRRRRRR! Jeff yells from inside, almost vibrating with it, his little legs taut.

"Jeff!" America shouts -- she _can_ love! -- and The Eel looks up from his wingbacked chair, leatherbound book in hand.

"Aw dammit."

"Hand over the shark and nobody gets hurt!" Kate says. She hopes everyone is assembling into fighting stances behind her, looking cool and tough.

It seems so because he puts the book down slowly, and stands up with his hands in the air.

"What were you planning to do with him?" America demands. She's definitely looking cool and tough -- Kate doesn't even need to take a peek to know that.

"Jeff is the perfect sidekick for The Eel, duh," he says from behind his mask. "The Eel and His Landshark, Queequeg!"

"His name is Jeff."

"Your robots sucked," Fuse adds.

"I'll be honest, I was really banking on those things. I'm just renting this place while my regular lair's under construction."

Kate has had enough of this and she notches an arrow in her fancy space rig. " _Please_ just shut off the baby gate."

"Okay, okay," he says, shutting it off and leaning over, scooping Jeff up in his arms.

Then, of course, he disappears.

Before Kate can even swear outloud, The Eel lets out an earshattering scream and Jeff seemingly leaps out of the air and runs full speed toward them, literally toppling America of all people to start licking at her face.

It might be the cutest thing Kate's ever seen. It might even be her phone's wallpaper now.

-

"I do really like the new digs," Alloy is saying to America, who keeps throwing pointed _looks_ to Kate, who has no idea what she's trying to say. Kate is too tired and ready to crash.

Instead, she's entertaining her maybe-boyfriend and her best friend's _casual_ something. Fuse is sitting with her on their nicest couch and Kate can't stop fidgeting.

"So...how're...things?" Kate asks. Excruciating. She wishes Quentin were here so somebody could be more awkward than her.

"Wakanda's been great, though we still haven't learned too much about our mom. The Dora Milaje aren't exactly the most forthcoming."

She nods. Might as well just say it. "Have you kept in touch with Noh-Varr?"

Johnny _blushes_. "He'sfine."

He coughs. "Look, you don't have to act like you're totally fine. I know I kind of left you in a lurch."

Kate feels a little tension leave her shoulders, even with the bruises that need peas. "You dropped a let's-open-the-relationship bomb and then ran! I am definitely not fine." Kate sinks into the back of the couch. "But. It's cute that you have a crush, okay?"

"That's how I always felt about your crush."

Kate huffs, crossing her arms. " _My_ crush? My god, Clint is the furthest thing--"

He laughs, shaking his head. "I would never besmirch your tastes like that. I meant on America."

America picks that moment to laugh, her full-throated one that's a little too loud for any respectable dining establishment.

Kate looks between them, looks across the room at Alloy's hand resting on America's knee and realizes exactly what weirdness has lived in her heart for weeks.

"Oh shit."

RRRRRrrRRR, Jeff agrees, rubbing his big snout against her legs, asking for pets.

"I'm glad someone pointed it out," Camera Guy says, "I've been dying here."

"You knew?" Kate doesn't _squeak_ but it comes out high-pitched and hoarse.

"Who do you think has to edit all this?" he says, waving an arm. "I know all your secrets."

"Okay man, that's ominous," Johnny says.

"Like what?" Kate snaps. "Can you tell me why America keeps _looking_ at me right now?"

Johnny scoops Jeff up into his lap, getting contented grumbles for his efforts. "That's easy."

"Like, way easy," Camera Guy says.

"I hate you guys."

"You know how you asked me about the _vibes_ between me and Noh-Varr?" Johnny rubs under Jeff's chin and Kate is charmed. Stupid cute deadly creature.

"Yeah well, sparks were flying." Kate huffs again for good measure.

"You and America? Major vibes."

"Crazy vibes," Camera Guy adds.

"Vibes you could see from space."

Kate looks at America, watches her laugh, relaxed, happy. Shark mom, shark puncher. Best friend. One-of-kind.

"Oh my god." Kate says. "Have I been _jealous this whole time?"_

Johnny pats her arm. "Don't worry, Ramone thinks it's cute too."

RRRRRRR, Jeff says, agreeing.

"Hey princess," America calls, "come over here and join the real conversation."

Kate goes.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda took your prompt about jealousy and ran with it; I hope this hits on what you like about Kate!


End file.
